


Modern Dance

by impulsereader



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader/pseuds/impulsereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They visit Quaid-e-Azam’s Mausoleum in Karachi. Because when you are Sherlock Holmes that is what you do after you save this particular damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December exchange on great_tales community on LJ for recipient goldvermilion87 in response to the prompt - Tell a story by describing the setting. Description and pictures of the setting are linked to in the end notes.
> 
> "Come away! her dancing says. Come out into the splendid perilous world! Come up on the mountain-top where the great wind blows! Learn to be young always! Learn to be incessantly renewed! Learn to live in the intemperate careless land of song and rhythm and rapture! Say farewell to the world you know and join the passionate spirits of the world’s history! Storm through into your dreams! Give yourself up to the frenzy that is in the heart of life, and never look back, and never regret! You shall become sweet and mad as a lover … - Robert Edmond Jones, in "The Gloves of Isadora" in Theatre Arts, Vol. 31, Issue 10 (1947)

The building awaits their arrival as they walk through the parkland surrounding it. They move towards it at a leisurely pace, admiring its graceful Moorish arches and the tessellation of its outside walls, a binary honeycomb; a stark beauty even he can appreciate. All is crowned with a majestic dome.

Grass morphs to marble and they are surrounded by the siren song of water droplets dancing through the air; moving together, this man and this woman, though they are not joined by clasped hands.

He remains all elegance but she turns clumsy when they fold in two to slip shoes from feet. This gambit garners her the amused quirk of his brow rather than his steadying hand. She smiles and flutters her lashes in counterpoint.

As they climb the steps to the doorway they provide a striking and dramatic contrast (not so very unusual for these two); each of them walks in darkness and joined together this couple is a portentous shadow cast against the facade of this lustrous white palace of the dead. _We misbehave_ writ large in silhouette for all the world to see and fail to comprehend.

Once inside they descend; this woman and this man, moving together, though they do not touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Images of the building courtesy of google here: https://www.google.com/search?q=Quaid-e-Azam%27s+Mausoleum&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=CQR&tbo=u&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ei=lerQUIOWK4S0ygG-2IH4BQ&ved=0CEIQsAQ&biw=1016&bih=375
> 
> I have not visited personally, but per the internets: The Mazar is surrounded by trees, and a garden laid in the format of Islamic art, with fountains all around it. You have to climb several steps to reach the top (shoes have to be removed before ascending), and the tomb is inside the Mazar. The actual grave is several meters below the marble tomb - as reported by this actual (virtual) tourist: http://members.virtualtourist.com/m/p/m/163fc3/


End file.
